Finland
Finland has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 13 times, debuting in the fourth contest, with their best position being 6th, achieving this at the OESC #06 contest. History of Finland in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 'OESC #14' Finland returned in Edition 14 of the Own Eurovision Song Contest after a two edition absence, following there last placing in Edition 11. For this edition, Finland used the method of Internal Selection and selected the song "Joulyo Juhlayo" by Johanna Kurkela on December 15th 2012. This Song was selected to take part in Semi Final 2 of Edition 14 and succesfully qualified in 7th place with 71 points however, Johanna only managed 25th place in the final, making this result Finlands 2nd Worst ever. 'OESC #15' For OESC 15, Finland once again used internal selection and chose the song Netiin by Jenni Vartiainen. Jenni was expected to qualify for Finland in this edition however, Finland failed to qualify, coming in at 11th place with 58 points out of 20. 'OESC #16' For the first time since returning to the contest, Finland used a national selection to choose it's song for Edition 16. On January 8th, Nightwish with the song "Storytime" where the overall winners of the National Selection and represented Finland at Edition 16 in Moscow, this would be the second time Nightwish had represented Finland, having previously represented Finland in Edition 6 of the contest. Nightwish sucessfully managed to qualify from the Second Semi Final and then performed 7th in the running order in the final. Nightwish managed 15th position in the Final of OESC 16, achieving this with 123 points, it was later revealed that Finland had qualified in 7th place, with 69 points. 'OESC #17' See Page A Song for Finland OESC 17 Once again, for edition 17, Finland used a national selection. On February 2nd, it was confirmed that the winner of the national selection was Anna Abreu with the song "Stereo", despite not being the expected victor in the national selection. "Stereo" performed first in the third Semi-final however, failed to qualify for the grand final. 'OESC #18' Although Finland originally planned to use internal selection for Edition 18, Finland later used used a 100% televote national selection, this was held on 24th March 2013. This was won by Anna Abreu, with the song Music Everywhere, this means that for the second consecutive edition, Anna Abreu would represent Finland at the contest. Unlike Stereo , Music everywhere succesfully qualified for the grand final from Semi Final 1, it was later revealed it qualified in 9th place. At the Final, Music everywhere came 14th, with 104 points, Finlands best result since Own Eurovision Song Contest 8. 'OESC #19' On 21st February 2013 it was confirmed that Finland will participate in this edition and would return to national selection for Edition 19, no further information was given. On the 3rd March 2013, Finland confirmed that it's national selection for Edition 19 would begin sometime after 10th March 2013. The Overall winner of the national selection was "Hollywood Hills", by Sunrise Avenue, this means they received the opportunity to represent Finland at the Own Eurovision Song Contest 19. 'OESC #20' For Own Eurovision Song Contest 20, Finland used a national selection to choose their artist and song. As Edition 20 is an ESC song special edition, the three songs that were shortlisted for the national final were Nar Jag Blundar , Marry Me and Leave Me Alone . Leave Me Alone sang by Hanna Parkarinen won the national selection by 8 points over Marry Me. Therefore, Leave Me Alone won the right to represent Finland at Own Eurovision Song Contest 20. Leave Me Alone failed to qualify from the Semi Final of Own Eurovision Song Contest 20, this meant that Finland had missed the final for two consecutive editions, the first time this had happened in the countries participation. 'OESC #21' For Own Eurovision Song Contest 21, Finland used internal selection to choose it's song and artist. On the 11th May 2013, Finland revealed it's artist as Jannika B with the song Seuraavaan Elämään. Contestants *XX on Semi Finals denotes auto-qualification. This could be due to the fact that the country ended up in the top five in previous contest or one of the country in top five in previous edition withdraws. *XX on Finals denotes an unsuccessful attempt to qualify to the final. Notes 1. The country was disqualified. Finnish Commentators And Spokespersons Voting history (#11,#14-#19) Finland has given the most points to...(finals only) Finland has Received the most points from...(finals only) Finland has given the most points to...(Semi-finals only) Finland has Received the most points from...(Semi-finals only) Category:Countries in OESC